


Fire with Fire

by Light_of_Fae



Category: Divergent - All Media Types, Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: Anger, Eric is kinda hot, Erics friend knows whats up, F/M, Fighting, Four is an idiot, One Shot, Party, Sexual Frustration, Taunting, Tris is bitchy, eric is a dick, maybe two shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:09:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25573366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Light_of_Fae/pseuds/Light_of_Fae
Summary: Tris and Eric have been hating each other since she transferred. Neither of them wondering if there was maybe a different reason for their screaming matches until one of Eric's friends mentions something that sets off a turn of events.
Relationships: Christina & Tris Prior, Christina & Will (Divergent), Eric/Tris Prior, Four | Tobias Eaton & Tris Prior
Comments: 2
Kudos: 72





	Fire with Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so recently I've fallen into the black hole of Divergent Fanfictions and thought this little thing up. Might add a second part if people demand ;)  
> Also sorry for any grammatical- and writing mistakes, I have no beta and am not a native english speaker.
> 
> Also if you want to listen to the music I wrote a part of the fanfiction to it's: Memories by David Guetta.  
> I will mark the part with a little star, so you can enjoy the whole ~experience~
> 
> No Divergence  
> No Deaths
> 
> Enjoy~

If there was one thing Tris came to love about Dauntless, it had to be the clubs and parties.  
She had lived without them for so long that she never really knew what she missed out on. But as she and Christina stepped into the club and felt the vibrating basses pass through them she felt alive.  
The lights nearly blinded her and the room was overly crowded as nearly the whole faction got together to celebrate the new successful members of Dauntless. One of the occasions where even leadership was not too snobby to participate and Tris knew that. That was partially the reason why she was really here, and Christina never failed to taunt her about that.

Since initiation her love life had somewhat been in shambles and everyone was around to witness her awkward romance with Four and also how it inevitably ended.  
Truth was that she and Four didn't go all that well together, and they both knew that. She was entirely too adventurous for him and once she got over her slight fear of intimacy she discovered that Four simply didn't like intimacy.  
After long talks and a bit of sorrow on both sides they decided to end it and parted on quite friendly terms. Now and then she still saw him, but not that often.  
Especially not after the recent gossip concerning her and a certain young leader.

After initiation she had taken on the job of Faction representative and as a result had to work with leadership fairly often, that included Eric of course.  
The whole of Dauntless knew that Eric and her had a passionate hatred towards each other since she switched Factions and it showed. Their screaming matches were unparalled and Eric, on the regular, tried to intimidate her whenever he could.  
The problem was just that she was too strongwilled to give him the pleasure of backing off and it lasted months to an end untill one of Erics friends (yes he somehow had tricked someone into liking him) had, after they had a row over who would get the last sandwich, very loudly pointed out that the air was downright sizzling with sexual tension and that they should just fuck each other and be done with it. 

The whole mass hall had been quiet as nobody dared to say anything.  
Eric had simply turned to his now maybe ex- friend and had probably been close to murdering him before she daringly grabbed the sandwich, very demonstratively bit into it in front of Eric and sprinted out of the hall once she heard Eric growling her name, which admittedly send a thrill right down her spine and made her smile from ear to ear.

Since then they had kind of avoided each other and tried to find ways around having to be in a room together. One week after that accident they had however seen each other, she was walking through the pit with Christina and passed through the area where sometimes Dauntless held fighting competitions for fun. 

Normaly she didn't bother to watch, but this time she caught sight of Eric in the ring, a slightly ripped tanktop clung to his skin and made his tattoos stand out, as well as his muscles.  
She focused in on them, moving, shining a bit with slick sweat, her eyes wandered to his hair, mussed up and not at all the neat perfection she was used to seeing. He moved around with an ease that was astonishing to her, she had never really been good at fighting, but Eric seemed to not even really pay attention as he dodged the jabs from his opponent only to catch his wrist and forcefully throw him into the matt.  
His eyes, god his eyes were what she couldn't look away from as he got the unfortunate man into a chokehold and looked up, right into her eyes, stormy, cold and calculated but with a hint of something she couldn't quite place.  
He didn't look away as the now unconcious man went limp in his arms and Eric slowly released his hold and simply let him fall to the side.  
The cheers of the onlookers seemed drowned out to her and the hammering basses of the loud song accompanied her heartrate until he got up and smiled at her, only then Tris came back to herself and realized that Christina had called her name. 

“Sorry...what did you say Chris..“ She sounded a little unapologetic and looked over to her friend.

Christina simply stared at her and then at Eric.  
Tris could visibly see the realization dawn in her eyes and tried not to look too guilty.  
Christina seemed about to say something when Erics dark voice carried over the crowd

“I fight the Stiff“ 

At first she thought she had missheard but the spectators slowly started to turn to her as they discovered whom he meant, Christina turned to Eric an threw him a dirty look, which he returned with a sugary sweet smile.  
Tris didn't really know what to say or do and her racing thoughts made her head spinn.

“Are you too scared Stiff?“  
Eric sneered down at her and that served to pull her back to reality.

His comment made her mad and he knew it, and she slowly stepped towards the ring and handed Christina her jacket, her friend grew a bit panicked now about Tris' sudden decision to fight Eric...THE Eric that could easily hand Tris her ass and rip her head off clean with his bare hands when you looked at his build. 

The crowd seemed to get bigger by the minute and they erupted in loud claps and cheers.  
Now Eric had finally the chance to let out all his pent up anger towards her and pack a whole lot of his frustration behind his punch. That would surely be ear ringing and bone breaking.  
But she wasn't scared but rather felt a sense of exitement at the prospect of fighting Eric, she wouldn't back down as it wasn't the Dauntless way, Eric had so often preached on about that. 

*She slowly started to touch her bare feet on the edge of the ring and was, surprisingly, helped up by Eric who lifted her upward on the training matt. And fittingly, as she stood beside him feeling suddenly dwarved by his hight, a new song started to play that she immediately recognized as one of the songs before the war happened.  
It was surprisingly up beat with fast basses and featured a man singing about a party and enjoying yourself.  
She thought it pretty ironic to select such a song while she literally would get her body destroyed by Eric, and not in the good way. 

“You ready?“ Eric leaned close to Tris' ear so she could hear him over the cheering crowd and loud music.  
“No chickening out now.“ He added as she slowly nodded her head.

They both took stance and she quickly thought about her best chances to come out alive of this fight and alltogether dismissed the thought of overpowering him, she was simply too light, too small and too fragile to achive something like that, so she had to count on her speed and ability to dodge. 

Eric seemed to wait for a move on her side and she complied with a taunted jab to his ribs, which he quickly covered, she had him briefly distracted and tried to go for a punch to his throat, the one Four had showed her once, and was disappointed when he alltogether avoided that one and held onto her wrist.

He pulled her closer to his chest to speak to her face.

“How dirty of you“ He shook his head briefly. “If you want to play dirty, then I can give that to you.“

And with these words he picked her up and she briefly tried to kick her legs to his stomach but didn't succeed, the next thing she noticed was her flying through the air.  
The crowd cheered loudly as they watched her fly and with a loud bang came in contact with the training matt. And it hurt, quite a bit.  
She grunted and tried to fight of a delighted looking Eric that had now landed on top of her and was already working on securing her hands to the ground.  
She briefly wondered if he did the same in bed, but was snapped out of it the moment Christinas encouraging shout of 'Go Tris' broke through the crowd and she quickly threw a kick to Eric's ribs, and he let out an pained exhale.  
She didn't falter and worked her legs around his throat as she simultaniously tried to pull her wrists free from his hands, but they seemed to be unrelenting in their hold, so she begann to press her shins together in an effort to cut his air off, which he didn't appreciate.  
He loosend one of his hands, which was a mistake as she quickly jabbed at his eyes, it made him stagger.  
The crowd now nearly lost their mind. Her legs burned under her effort to push him over and she used all the momentum she had to push him on his back.  
She succeeded and quickly climbed on top, pushing down with little waight she had, Eric simply took it and looked up at her with dark eyes. 

Tris suddenly couldn't look away and was caught in his stare while sliding slowly closer. His eyes briefly flicked down to her lips and up towards her eyes again and she wondered if he would kiss rough or slow.

Their moment seemed to last forever till she registered someone next to her on the matt and was rudely pulled away from Eric, the other leader looked exasperated as he looked at them and quickly told Eric that he was needed, urgently.  
Eric, just like her, seemed to awaken from his daze and quickly pulled himself up, threw a second deep look at Tris and vanished to do his dutys. His back rigid, with strong sure steps, daring anyone to talk to him.

Tris slowly moved off the matt and laughed at the disappointed boos of the crowd.

“Sorry guys“ She shook her head briefly at them and was welcomed by Christina that handed her her jacket, the song coming to an end.

“What was that?“  
Christina seemed a bit puzzled.

Tris shrugged and slipped on her shoes, ready to go shopping. One glance to the side revealed Four, standing a few meters away, looking a bit odd.

That incident had occurred roughly a week ago and since then she had recieved stares from everyone she crossed paths with while she and Eric still avoided each other like the plague.  
Which brought her exactly to the right here and now. She was tired of Eric's antics to pretend she didn't exists and not talk about their obvious problem with each other.  
She knew he would be here because he never missed a good party (honestly who in Dauntless ever did).  
The last week had been absolute agony for her, between avoiding Christinas questions about her and Eric and avoiding big eyed looks from initiates as well as faction members she barely found time to relax and welcomed the party for a more than overdue distraction.

Christinas laugh is bright as she pulls Tris to the dancefloor where the stand closely together.  
Dancing had been something entirely new to Tris as she transfered here, and the thought of dancing so suggestively with someone made her blush at the beginning of her time here, now she loved it and knew she looked good dancing.  
She swung her hips and let Christina run her hands over her sides, until she suddenly stopped and Tris quickly looked behind her only to see her best friend turning to Will, rolling her eyes she turned back to the dancefloor. 

Some of the newly formed members of Dauntless seemed to have found a lot of bravery as she saw one of the guys approach her casually, he was fairly attractive under the blinking lights, with short black hair, his almond eyes looked at her and as he didn't find rejection in hers he moved to dance with her. She let herself enjoy the moment untill she looked through the room and saw Eric staring at her from the bar.  
He looked incredibly mad and didn’t seem like he was listening to his friends. He got up slowly and his friends threw a knowing look towards her and simply turned around to nurse their drinks.  
Before she knew it Eric was forcefully removing her dancepartners hands, which at first tried to protest but as Eric growled „Get lost“ at him, blanched and realized whom he was talking to. 

Her moment of relaxation was immediately gone as Eric began to pull her from the floor, practically throwing all the other dancers out of the way, which she didn't feel was very nice at all.

She wrenched her arm from his iron grip.

“What the fuck is your problem?!“ Her screaming was barely heard over the music.

Eric simply looked dumbly into her face.

“First you decide to ignore me, and now you try to drag me away all caveman style?“ 

She really couldn't wrap her head around her reason to speak to Eric like that, everyone who dared something like that wound up dead.  
The music around them still hammered on and people jumped and grinded around.

Erics eyes darkened with a wild look.

“Well? What is your-“

Tris couldn't finish her sentence as the fearsome leader suddenly decided to pull her into him and kiss her, hard.  
His teeth briefly hit hers upon impact and he unrelentingly slid his hands behind her back.

She was about to explode, how dare he? She shoved him away and before she could stop herself slapped him, hard.  
He looked at her with big eyes before they turned infinitely angry.

“Tris you-“

She jumped at him and he barely caught her before she would topple them both to the ground, and kissed him back with all the anger she had inside her while his hands held her up, her legs around his waist.

“God I hate you so much“ she mutterd, managing to break away briefly and earning a genuine smile from him.

Around them people had begun to notice and stare and she became aware that here was not really the place to continue their interaction, which he seemed to notice too and slowly let go of her as she slid down, taking her hand.  
This time successfully dragging her from the dancefloor and heading, what she imagined, to his apartment.  
Leaving the loud music behind, walking by a smirking Christina and Four that looked ready to throw up.


End file.
